


The Beginning of Something More

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Thor have been trading messages for months, now they finally get to meet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Happy Steve Bingo [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121805
Kudos: 36
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	The Beginning of Something More

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Meeting the Pen Pal” [C1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

Steve sits at the train station, waiting eagerly. He sketches people around the station to keep himself calm and still. To keep himself from checking the time every 10 seconds. He never thought this would be a thing. Never thought it would happen.

When Steve signed up for the extra credit pan pal assignment, he always thought he and his pen pal would just stop talking after the project was over. And, that is what happened with basically everyone else in the project.

The project paired students his college with students from partnered colleges around the world. He thought it would be interesting, and it was. 

Steve was assigned a history student from Norway named Thor. They got along like a house on fire.

As an art student, he and Thor had a solid base to start a friendship from. Both he and Thor loved art and history. They quickly became close friends and talk about everything and anything together.

Towards the end of the assignment, Steve was anxious about losing his friend who he made over the past couple of months. There was no need for them to stay in contact after the assignment was over, and they both had a lot on their plates with their courses. As it turned out, Thor held the same feelings on the matter and didn’t want to lose him either. When the project ended and everyone else had all but stopped talking to their pen pals, he and Thor where continuing on as if nothing had changed.

That was a little over a year ago now. Steve has long since admitted that he is a little in love with Thor.

Around two months ago Thor had messaged him about a possibly he had to come over to America. Asking Steve if he would like to meet up in person. Steve had said yes, not wanting to miss the opportunity to meet Thor.

Now he sits and waits to meet his pen pal. He had gotten net to no sleep last night, but he doesn’t feel it. His chest feels like it is housing enough energy to power all of Brooklyn.

A train sounds its horn loudly as it pulls into the station. Steve jerks his head up from his sketchbook and quickly looks through all the people hopping off the train.

He spots Thor almost as soon as he gets off the train, he was pretty hard to miss. He was nearly half a head taller than all the other passengers.

Steve shoots up from his seat on the bench and hurries over to him.

Thor wraps Steve into his arms as soon as he reaches him. He is a lot handsomer in person. And Bigger.

In that moment it is like all the people and noise around them is non-existent and he looks up into Thor eyes. “Hello” Thor says, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi” Steve returns softly. “Let’s go get some lunch, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
